High Noon
by Abbicadaby
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen and her werewolf friend, Jacob find out that happily ever afters don't tend to last as long as their guarntees.
1. Chapter 1

"How do you get your hair like that?" the girl standing next to me asked, wonder apparent in her green eyes.

I stared at her for a second, not a lot of people asked me anything or talked to me in general. I was a freak of nature, or at least I was the spawn of the freak of nature. Of you, who've read the four books that lead to this one, you probably have some conceived idea of what I am. Those of you, who haven't, well you have just given me a major headache. And that's saying something.

Anyhoo, my parents, the freaks of nature in the flesh (or should I say corpse), weren't exactly normal. For one, they were still teenagers. Yeah, you heard right, teenagers. My parents were frozen in adolescent perfection for the rest of eternity.

Now I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, was what you could call the "freak hybrid." What is this "freak" you ask? Well... don't run screaming, kay? When I say freak, I mean vampire. Not the whole Bella Legosi crap, but blood-sucking, human-killing, incredibly strong, fast, beautiful (you name it) vampires.

Now my parents weren't the only ones. There were Carlisle and Esme, my sort of "cover parents," Emmett and Rosalie, the incredibly sensual, but still totally awesome couple, and Alice and Jasper, my best friends in the entire vampire world (they're a couple too by the way). Not to say that my only friends are vampires, I have other friends too. Granted they're hormonal psychopathic werewolves, but hey! No one said life was fair, or completely sane (and if they're did, then they are either hopelessly confused or really mean liars). I can just see some of you out there shaking your heads and rolling your eyes. I know I'm weird (just in case you were wondering).

Now back to reality. The girl was still staring at me, waiting for an answer to her question. I almost laughed. Almost.

"Get my hair like what?" I finally asked, confused. I thought back to how Alice had given me that look on the way out the door that said _where did I go wrong with you? _I was pretty sure that my hair looked like the top of the Madder Horn, but whatever.

"You mean you seriously don't know?" the girl asked, a little dazed at the sound of my voice. Oh yeah, we all have an amazing appeal to humans. Just one of those little weapons to add to the arsenal.

I shook my head, trying not to smile.

"Your ringlets! How do you get them to go all the way around so perfectly? Does someone help you?" Her words came out in such a rush that I couldn't help but laugh. Hey! You would've too if you'd been there! Except, you might not have the same effect that I was having. Every male head and more than a few females turned to gaze at me. The girls, excluding the one in front of me, had looks of hatred and betrayal while the guys! I think you get the picture. Today was going to be a long day.

The girl who had questioned me earlier, now sat at my right side in my trigonometry class. She had even shown me the building though Edward, my dad, had shown me the way before I left the house. We all had notorious memories. My father was simply one of many... in that case anyway.

I know some of you out there are wondering what else that I could possibly throw at you. Well, have I got a show for you! Now be patient and let me tell my story.

"So," the girl, whose name I'd learned was Angie, began, "you never told me how you got your hair that way."

"I didn't really do anything to it," I admitted.

"You are freaking kidding me, right?"

"Nope."

"You're hair's like that, _naturally_?"

_No I just enjoy messing with your emotions. Of course this is my real hair! No freaking, duh._ I had just about had it with this girl. It was a stupid subject and I wanted it over with as soon as possible. Possibly sooner. I shook my head at Angie. I really wished that she would just stop talking to me. As soon as the teacher introduced me, she would want to get away from me anyway. It would've been way easier that way.

See the thing is, when my family (Dad, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie) went here about six years back, they hadn't exactly left an appealing reputation. That's right. I left my mom's name out. That's because my mom was still human at the time. Then my dad met her and so on and so forth. No real need to go into detail.

So my family name was scarred by freakyness. Excuse the poor grammar. If my dad saw this, he'd probably freak. He may look like an adolescent, but he still talks like he's from the early twentieth century (which he is thank you very much. 1901. Didn't see that coming, did you?).

The teacher walked to the front of the room and did a double take at the roster that was so obvious that he could've been a lead role in a Tex Avery cartoon. Oh, this was going to be good.

Clearing his throat, Mr. Varner announced, "It appears that we have a new student today." I ducked my head, putting in one last prayer that he would only announce my first name. Fat lot of good that did.

"Ms. Re- Renee," he struggled. I sighed and stood up.

"Renesmee," I deadpanned then quickly sat myself down again.

"Right. Ms. Ren-esme-ee Cullen."

A heard quite a few stifled gasps, some disappointed sighs (all from guys-- when it came to Cullen girls, we were practically untouchable), and then one small giggle in the far corner. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. It just wasn't worth it. The girl at my side had looked confused at first, but then shrugged it off and smiled encouragingly at me.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was she really smiling? I'd been braced for social homicide and here sat this chatty girl, who had probably no worry in her life, who was probably committing suicide (not just metaphorically), and she was _smiling_ at me. I couldn't help the swelling feeling inside of me that I tried to bat down. Was this really happening?

She continued to smile at me for a fraction of a second that seemed like an hour to me and then looked down at her homework lying out on the table. She was apparently ready to move on and let this go. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for her fellow classmates.

After about thirty-six and 3/4 seconds, she looked up at me and asked, "You don't look like a junior to me. You look more like freshman or sophomore material." I was slightly taken aback. I shrugged; not giving any emotion away and then absently brushed my hand against hers as I leaned down to fetch my own homework.

You'd think that I would be used to the rush I got at hearing other people's thoughts, but it never seemed to lessen with time. You see I had this uncanny sense of knowing what other people were thinking whenever I touched them. The downside? It was a two-way connection. I always had to keep my thought processes shut down and wait to react to what I heard until after physical contact had been terminated.

When I touched Angie, she was thinking, _not sure what Mike was talking about. She seems nice enough._ Mike. Where had I heard that name? I had just enough time to pull away before she caught the stream of my own thoughts.

I sat up and set my homework on the desk, smoothing it over absently with my hand. The girl on Angie's left was watching me steadily. When I looked up to meet her gaze, she jumped and turned her head abruptly away, as if my gaze would kill her. I smiled slightly to myself, wondering if that would be possible. It would be a nice change to not have to feel the gazes of so many and resist the urge to look their way. It made me twitchy and trust me when I say that that's not easy to do. Vampires prefer to stay still and can in fact do so for hours on end. It's part of our hunting instincts. The stiller we are, the easier our prey is to catch. Not that we need that of course. The super-strength and speed make it easy enough.

Now, of course, I _am_ half human so it doesn't take as much to set me off with the willies as it would for my family. Translation: you'd really have to freak them out. Which is damn near impossible.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that when Mr. Varner called on me, I was totally unprepared.

"Come up and solve this equation, Ms. Cullen. I'd like to see what new material I'm dealing with." He seemed to have a determined look of hope on his face. Probably praying that since I was younger than my notorious 4.0 average brothers and sisters that I wouldn't be as smart. Unfortunately for him, I was even smarter. That's right. I had an IQ so high, that they didn't even have a score for it. Okay, maybe that's exaggerating a little bit, but it was definitely up there. My vampire mind had a larger mental capacity so that when I heard/saw something, I could process and engrain it in my brain, in mere seconds I might add, for when I could possibly use it in the future. Another one of our superfluous talents.

I got up and slowly walked up to the board and took the marker that Mr. Varner was holding out to me. This was way more than an average Trigonometry equation. The sick bastard set me up! Well I would show him.

I confidently looked over the equation for about three seconds and then wrote the answer at the bottom. It was a trick question that they often gave college students and I remembered when Jasper had shown it to me.

"The answer is undefined," I replied confidently and put a slash through the equal sign. Mr. Varner stared at me and I stared right back for five seconds and then strutted back to my desk and sat down. Mr. Varner was staring at the board in confusion when he abruptly asked, "What would happen if the output of the secondary equation became two?"

"Then the resulting slope would be horizontal. The answer would be zero," I replied with the utmost confidence. He was making this too easy.

"Could I ask you to step outside for a moment, Ms. Cullen?" he said curtly.

I silently obeyed; biting back the snide remarks that I wanted to give him. It was one thing to be a Cullen and an entirely other thing to be publicly humiliated. I wasn't sure I would last the entire day without breaking down.

I closed the door behind me and listened to Mr. Varner give instructions to take textbook notes on the day's lesson. As the rustling of papers began, I heard his heavy footsteps coming closer to the door. I stepped aside, so as to not get hit by the door when he opened it. I was expecting everything except his goofy grin when he stepped outside.

I could almost see my own eyes widening into saucers as I gazed at his expression of sheer joy. My solving a senior college level question was like the present that he'd been waiting to get for Christmas and he'd just gotten it early.

"It's a pleasure to have you in my class!" he exclaimed as he began to vigorously shake my hand. I smiled tentatively in return.

"I had your brothers and sisters in my class at one point or another and I must say that it is an honor to have another Cullen in our midst."

"Your welcome?" I replied nervously and he laughed, a little too hard in my opinion. I wondered if all my teachers would be this insane.

I really, truly hoped not.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of my day, sort of went by in a blur. None of the other teachers seemed as thrilled to see a Cullen as Mr. Varner had been. Some of them even seemed a little mad that I had showed up at all. My science teacher even mumbled at the end of class, "Another pain-in-the (let's just say he said butt) to deal with."

I was pretty bummed by lunch. Angie had me sit with her at a table with some guy with acne problems named Adam and another named Johnny who had his eyes glued to a laptop. "It's kind of nice to have another geek to hang with," Adam said as I absently picked at the bagel I had bought for lunch. I didn't eat much, but I ate more than my family. They were strictly all blood diet, but we hunted animals instead of humans. It's sort of the whole "good villain" charade. Only it's not a charade. Any one of them would give up anything (well _almost_ anything) to be human again. This is only our family of course. Other vampires are a bit more accepting.

Because of the whole "hybrid" thing, I can live off of a human diet, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. I was planning to skip lunch today and hunt tonight. Let's just say that blood is a bit more appealing than food.

"She solved Varner's 'magic equation' in class today," Angie gloated. I'd never had people toot my horn for me before. I kinda liked it.

"No. Way." This was the first time that Johnny had talked in the past twenty minutes and it almost startled me when he spoke. Almost.

"Yep. He seemed pretty ticked," Angie replied. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped from my lips. They were dead wrong.

Both Johnny and Adam were staring at me now, eyes wide with wonder. Johnny swallowed and then returned to doing whatever it was he was doing and Adam focused his gaze steadily on Angie. She didn't seemed to have noticed the interruption and had kept talking despite the lack of attention. We weren't even discussing Trig anymore.

The bell rang again and the monotone of the day returned. I drifted my way absently through Spanish and lit and then walked with Johnny out to the parking lot. He was actually quite interesting... when you could get him to talk to you, that is.

He and I were discussing the issues of the possible second Ice Age when Alice pulled up in her 911 Turbo. For those of you who don't speak _Car and Driver_, it's a Porsche. And unfortunately, it was bright yellow. Alice sure loved to stand out!

Johnny was staring hungrily at the car in way that was all too familiar to me. "See you tomorrow!" I said and knew that he hadn't processed a word of it.

The windows were tinted dark to avoid contact with direct sunlight. Not because we burn up, but because our skin tends to shine like diamonds when the sun hits us just right. I know all the info's disorienting, but just bear with me.

"How was your first day of high school?" Alice asked perkily.

"Just get us out of here and I'll tell you later."

"Yes, you will," Alice said wistfully.

"And how would you know? I'm hybrid. You can't see me," I asked, skeptically.

"It's getting somewhat clearer," she pouted and I knew I'd offended her.

The thing about Alice is that she can kinda, sorta see the future. It's very subjective and things change, but for something as tiny as telling her about the school day, she could see for sure if I meant it. If she could see me in her visions, that is. Alice can only see things in the forms that she's experienced. Since she's only ever been human or vampire, she can't see half-breeds like me.

She hit the gas the instant that the words had left her mouth and we were already hitting eighty after we turned the corner. We all like to drive fast. It's sort of like an addiction in one sense. It's how we let out emotions when we can't run.

"I should let Charlie pick you up tomorrow," Alice said to herself, "he'd like that."

Great. Today, the queen of Sheba picks me up; tomorrow the chief of police takes me home. Exactly what I need to start off a new year! See, this is why I don't read teen magazines.

Oh yeah, Charlie is my grandpa. He's my mom's dad. He knows that something's up, but he doesn't really know the reason behind it. He tends to stay on a need-to-know verdict in order to keep him safe from other, less conventional vampires.

"Alice, that's not the best idea," I pleaded. "It's only been six years. I'm supposed to be a Cullen, not a Swan."

"We could say that he enjoys your company mutually," she protested.

"No."

"Fine. I can see that you're not going to change your mind about this."

"No, you can't," I huffed and we didn't say a word the entire ride home.

"What's the matter?" Jasper called from a distance. He'd obviously seen Alice's face when she got out of the car. Wonderful.

"Nothing!" I called back, "Alice is just trying to pout her way into something that won't work."

"Well I never!" Alice huffed and stalked inside. I was going to have to let her dress me tomorrow to make it up to her. Lovely. Just peachy keen.

Jasper chuckled as he came up behind me and ruffled my hair. "You know I should probably do something about you messing with my girlfriend," he hinted and we both laughed at how dumb that would be. I may be part vampire, but I still bruise and break bones like any normal human. It just takes a little more to shake me up is all.

If my mom or dad saw me walk into the house with a black eye, it was perfectly possible that Jasper would never see the light of day again. What am I kidding? Jasper would never see _anything_ again.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's called it what?!" Emmett choked between gasps of laughter.

"The 'magic equation,'" I replied, trying to keep myself upright while I laughed my brains out. The thing about Emmett is that whenever he laughs, you can't help but laugh too. It's like a spell or something. It also breaks the ice at parties *raises eyebrows*.

"When'd he come up with that one?" Jasper asked calming the atmosphere so that I could actually give him an answer. Jasper can manipulate emotions. It's pretty cool. It also totally sucks. But anyway...

"I don't know. Angie was just telling the guys at our table about it. And that's what she called it," I was finally was able to reply.

"Good God," Jasper muttered and shook his head infinitesimally.

"So you had quite the day, huh?" Emmett inferred and ran a hand through his curly, black hair.

"Not really. That is until Alice showed up in her Turbo."

This time it was Jasper's turn to go bezerk with laughter, causing Emmett to laugh, thus causing me to break down with giddiness. What a world.

My mom poked her head out the sliding glass door and asked, "Nessie, why is your father laughing so hard I'm afraid he's going to spontaneously combust?"

I couldn't answer because at those words, we all broke down in laughter and Emmett and I had to support each other to keep from falling off the deck. Jasper did in fact fall, but caught himself on the edge of the porch and eased himself effortlessly back up. This just caused us all to laugh harder, my mom joining in.

"I have a feeling I'll find out later," she giggled and stepped back into the house.

See the reason my dad was laughing too, is because he can read thoughts. Unlike me, he doesn't have to make contact to hear what people are thinking and he can only listen, not project his own thoughts. What can I say? I am my father's daughter.

When I was first born, my family only thought that I could project thoughts to them. It was my way of communicating instead of crying like normal children. I also grew a lot faster. My mom's pregnancy lasted all of one month. One horrible, heart-wrenching month.

I was killing her. After all, she was still human and I was half vampire. It tortured my dad from the inside out. My dad had almost lost her so many times and now it was happening for sure. I hurt her and hurt her, but she wanted to hold on, to make sure that I would make it. And I was killing her!

She did die when I was born. Rosalie told me that my dad went literally insane and injected venom straight to her heart in one last effort to save her. He spent a long time doing CPR in order to keep her heart going, let the venom spread. It all worked out of course. My mom and dad became closer than ever, plus they had me. I'd like to say that "we all lived happily ever after," but that would be lying. Hey, it's a hard-knock life.

Getting back to reality, I finally recovered from my laughter and said goodnight to the guys. Vampires don't sleep, but since I'm half human, I need at least five hours a night. It gets tiresome sometimes, but it's better than being dead to the world the next day. Trust me.

I walked slowly home, wondering what I would make myself to eat before hitting the sack. I hadn't had time to hunt like I'd planned so I'd have to improvise. Oh well.

We had a small cottage that Esme had been kind enough to build my parents for a wedding gift. Carlisle has been around a long time so we have a lot of extra money to throw around like that. My mom is still getting used to it after six years.

The cottage looked like it came from a storybook scene. When you walked up, you half-expected to see Goldilocks skip out the door. It was definitely my mom's style. Shabby chic.

I opened the door and turned the corner to enter our kitchen. It was relatively small, but I was the only one who really used it so it didn't bother me.

I was assembling a honey-baked ham sandwich when a soft knock came on the door. I slapped the top slice of bread on my sandwich and took a bite before I went to see who it was.

I swallowed and opened the door and a rush of happiness hit me when I saw whom it was that was knocking.

"Jacob!" I cried and flung my arms around him. "I thought you weren't coming back until Wednesday!"

"I decided to come back early," my best friend said as he hugged me back.

Jacob was my werewolf friend that had been there for me for the past six years. I had grown up with his presence there to protect and guide me and now that we were equals, I thought of him as a faithful companion. Kind of like a dog I guess. Ha! The irony just now hit me.

"They let you leave?" I asked skeptically. Jacob wasn't known to be very reasonable. It was perfectly possible that he'd left of his own free will.

"Dad said he didn't need my help anymore. There was really no point in staying at some boring tribal council if I wasn't needed," Jacob confided.

That was the weird thing about him. He could be anywhere he wanted, but he chose to stay here with a bunch of vampires. That was basically a werewolf's worst nightmare. His old companions, Leah and Seth, had skipped out a long time ago. We saw them every now and again. Seth and my dad were pretty good friends. Leah was just Leah. There really weren't any words to describe her. She tolerated me, but hated everyone else in my family. I was the only one that even remotely held any interest to her. And don't ask me why because I have positively no idea. I usually steered clear of her path as much as possible. It was easier that way.

"I'm glad you came," I confessed, "but it better have been for that reason. I don't want to have to deal with a bunch of old farts trying to knock my house down because some werewolf of theirs thinks it's cool to hang with vampires. The house is already pretty unstable as it is."

"Hey! I'm not anybody's werewolf. I hold my own, remember?" Jacob snapped, obviously offended. Those were probably the only words he'd heard of my entire speech. Great.

I jogged into the living room where the big screen (which was extremely out of place in our cottage) was waiting. I flipped on the TV and tossed Jacob the remote.

"You pick," I called as I left the room, "I'm gonna go get my sandwich."

I grabbed my dinner off the kitchen counter and was about to leave when I noticed a movement outside the window. I moved to the back door and opened it, stepping out slightly to see what was lurking in the night. We have excellent night vision so it didn't take me long to spot the movement again, this time sprinting to the cover of the trees. The door squeaked as I opened it wider and I heard Jacob call after me. He'd obviously heard the noise.

Within seconds he was up behind me and he asked, "What's wrong, Ness?"

"I don't know. I thought..."

Then suddenly, something jumped up in front of me and was dragging me across the lawn to the cover of the forest. I could hear Jacob's furious growls as he tried to come after me, but there was another something that was holding him off.

The last thing I remember hearing was Jacob's tortured howl as he watched me being dragged away to oblivion. Then, everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

A soft melody was playing lightly in the background as I came to. As things began to come out of that fuzzy haze that you feel just before waking up after a long nap, I began to recognize the tune. It was one of my father's compositions that he had written for me as a little girl. My dad was the best musician in the history of musicians. Mozart had nothing on him (except maybe the whole learned to play at age three thing).

Listening more closely, my feeling of happiness at the familiar tune dissipated. My father was _not_ the one playing the piano. The surefire way to recognize when Edward Cullen is playing is to listen for embellishments. No song is ever played quite the same way each time. This was exactly the same as the last time that I'd heard it. The piece itself was quite charming, but it wasn't truly amazing until my dad played it.

I opened my eyes and the tune came to an abrupt halt. A hand came over my mouth and it wasn't until it was covering my lips that I realized that I'd been about to scream.

Okay, so maybe this was Jasper.

But as I inhaled the scent of my supposed captor, it dawned on me that I was mistaken once again. Jasper had a fresh smell, like someone you would meet whom had just come from a wedding ceremony and skipped the reception. It was quite pleasant. This person smelled of alcohol and tobacco. This was no vampire. That gave me the upper hand.

Taking a silent breath, I bit down with my powerful jaws on the man's hand and he gasped as he felt my teeth break his skin. The taste of his sweet blood, _human_ blood, was overpowering, but I sucked in all of my confidence and shut down my senses. I released the man's hand and he immediately jumped back in fright. He howled, but not in agony. It was impossible for that to be as painful as it should've been. _I_ wasn't venomous. Lucky for him.

"Oh shut up!" a booming voice snapped from behind.

"But she bit me!" the man cried and tears were streaming down his face. "I don't want to be one of you! You promised that I'd stay alive!" I felt somewhat sorry for the man. He obviously knew the danger of being near vampires and what the consequences would be. Yet, he still put his hand over my mouth. He was lucky I was vegetarian.

"She's not venomous you idiot!" the accented voice continued. "You bloody bastard! You're lucky she didn't drain you and you're worried that you'll become one of us! Pah!"

"Calm yourself, Felix," another voice purred. I turned around to find that the two voices I'd heard were coming from a pair in the back corner. One, a large and muscular sort, was obviously the first voice. The second voice was most likely the tan girl with a cherubic face that stood next to him. She smiled at me ever so slightly and then turned her gaze at the man that was now behind me.

The man let out a cry of pain so loud that I closed my eyes to keep myself from crying. His cries grew louder and louder and, despite myself, a tear rolled silently down my cheek. I was too afraid to wipe it away.

The poor man's screaming instantly halted and I opened my eyes to find the girl staring at me.

"Biting our friends isn't very nice, Renesmee," she scolded and chill rolled down my spine. Was what happened to the man about to happen to me?

"Let's see if you're Mommy's little girl, or if you're as weak and vulnerable as your daddy," she suggested icily. By now, I was shaking with fear. I knew for a fact that I didn't posses my mother's power. She was invincible to any mind manipulation around her. She could even expand that benefit to include others. Oh, how I wished she were here!

A smile began to spread across the girl's dimpled face and I knew I was in for it. Oh God! What had I done to deserve this?

I closed my eyes tight, braced for the worst when an earsplitting scream of agony echoed throughout the abnormally large room.

I opened my eyes cautiously to find myself staring at the girl writhing in pain. The expression she had didn't fit her baby-doll face at all. It looked disturbingly out of place. It seemed that the girl was experiencing the pain she'd intended for me.

Then something dawned on me. I was the only exception to my mother's talent. When I wanted to project thoughts into her mind or listen to her thoughts, I could do just that. My dad had theorized that this was because I could take anyone's ability and flip it to work in my favor. Maybe that was why this girl was experiencing agony instead of me. I couldn't help but think how lucky I was.

The large man standing next to her was still occupied and the pianist was nowhere in sight, so I took the opportunity and made a run for it. Nobody even heard me.

What luck!

I burst out the ornate double doors and ran as fast as my legs would allow. That's all that I did. I ran. Without even thinking. The survival instinct took over and it suddenly didn't matter to me that I was out in direct sunlight. It didn't matter to me that I was running away with no place to go. I was safe. Or at least I would be. That comforted me and I continued to sprint for the cover of the forest, feeling warm inside. And safe. Definitely safe.


	5. Chapter 5

"What if something horrible happened to her?" Jacob demanded as he paced for the fifty-fourth time.

"She'll be fine, Jake," Seth tried to assure him, but Jacob wouldn't listen. This was no time for sitting around. They should be scouring those woods for Nessie right now!

Leah came up behind him and did something completely out of the ordinary. She wrapped her arms around him in a motherly gesture and held him as he collapsed on the floor and began to sob.

She didn't say anything, just held him. That was the thing about Leah. She may be bitter and have a tongue as sharp as a knife, but she knew when those types of things were out of place. She was in many ways a most wonderful ally, but definitely not someone you should ever mess with.

But Jacob didn't want pity. He wanted Nessie. She was the resolution to every problem he'd ever had in his life, no matter the size. She had been the one to fix everything and now it was all falling apart again. And he wasn't sure he had the strength to stitch it back together on his own.

He stood up and walked to the edge of the cliff and peered down below. He wondered if jumping off would really kill him or just make a big mess. He decided that it wasn't worth it and turned away, his eyes closed. A hot tear rolled down his cheek and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Tell them I'll be back as soon as I can," Jacob said to the two wolves and then headed towards the edge of the trees. Making sure that no one was looking, he stripped down and then quickly morphed. He sprinted off into the forest, not caring to look back.


End file.
